


拒绝埋葬

by gattoindex



Series: 幽闭空间 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	拒绝埋葬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unburied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450389) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



威震天拒绝被它埋葬。

有些时候，它威胁着要如此。不是尘土和淤泥，不是无穷无尽的体力劳动，不是未修复的损伤，也不是他装作无法影响自己的刻骨恐惧。

这些都很痛苦。但威震天能够承载重物，忍受苦难。那种痛苦无法击败他。那种恐惧也无法埋葬他。仅有这些还不够。

是他们的言辞威胁着要将他拖入黑暗。

那些他们说出口和尚未说出的话；那些相较于大声说出来，人们更明白是怎么回事的，深深根植于社会现实的判断；那些威震天上线时已经预设的，他一生都在对抗，却仍然在每个瞬间还会深陷其中、无法逃脱的概念。

即使如此，通常威震天还是可以让自己不陷于其中。他知道那些都是谎言。年轻时，在火种深处，他就以某种方式明白了。他用了一生时间努力弄明白谎言的影响到底有多么深远，就如寻找岩层中的核子矿脉那样，追寻着源头。试图去理解。因为在某种层面上，他想要找到那些谎言的核心，揭示真相，让它大白于天下。

而有时候，将他拖下来的，是他自己内心的谎言。是那些用他自己的声音说出的。

威震天不相信它们。他从来不相信，真的。但是像这样深陷其中，谎言钻入他的体内，盘踞在那里。功能主义者用彻底的暴力不断重复这一切，迫使他将它们吸收为自己的一部分。

有时它的确有效。无论他怎么努力，它都是有效的。

傍晚时分，威震天看着自己在C-12矿上投射出的倒影，疲惫、空虚，又孤独。

他脑海中的那些话，经年的宣传和鼓吹，说他毫无价值。一个矿工，只适用于体力劳动，当他损坏时不值得花钱维修，当他说话时也不值得被倾听。这些话向他强调，他应该闭嘴，应该认命。他根本就是一个傻瓜，试图超越自己本应该是的样子。不仅是傻子，还是一个捣乱分子，让他的自私伤害到了别人。没有他，世界会更好。

有那么一会儿，威震天无法控制地坠入其下；他在黑暗中挣扎，一切似乎都消失了。有那么一会儿，他相信了，开始怀疑。他所建造的防护墙坍塌，碎岩涌了进来。

一文不值。甚至比那更糟。你没有聪明到能够找到解决问题的办法，而你注定的命运将与你关联的所有人都拖入了悲惨的结局。撞针，在监狱里。界标，被遗弃并死亡。你不是一个革命者，只是一个破碎的矿工，一个有缺陷的工具。

谎言。全是谎言。威震天知道这一点，但他们如此高声喧哗——他脑海中的噪音愈加恶化，自梅赛廷之后，自——

当他摔倒的时候，再没有人向他伸出手，拉起他。当他被埋住时，再没有人把他挖出来。再也没有了。

曾经，撞针是那个金刚。他坚信所有的监工都是渣滓，整个功能主义体制就如威震天一直所知的那样——他曾是一座对抗坍塌岩层的壁垒，他从不动摇。

撞针会用自己的钻臂搭在威震天的肩膀上，嘲笑他太激动。他会拖着威震天去喝酒，直到回响在威震天脑海中的功能主义谎言被喧嚣和灯光所淹没。

他会说“给我读些诗”，只是为了让威震天感觉好些。只是为了帮助威震天用自己的真相淹没那些可怕的谎言，用他自己的话将它们盖过。

界标也是。他对于威震天的信念与撞针不同。撞针相信威震天是对的，并且认识到这些言论正是威震天所需要的，尽管他视其为愚蠢的嗜好；而界标相信威震天的观点能改变世界。

他们都离开了。界标死了，撞针被关在星外监狱里，完全超出了威震天所能触及的范围。而威震天已经发誓要抛开他们，抛开所有人。他不会再留恋。不会在他的事业如此重要之时。

但不知何故，他们仍然意味着什么。是照入地穴中的光，是伸出的手，当自己倒下时。


End file.
